Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus configured to perform a recording operation of an image based on image data and a non-transitory storage medium storing instructions executable by a computer of the image recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
When an error that suspends performance of a recording operation occurs in an image recording apparatus, the image recording apparatus notifies a user of the occurrence of the error. The user can notice the occurrence of the error owing to the notification and can deal with the error. In a case where the notification of the error continues for a long time, however, the user may feel uncomfortable. In this respect, there is known a technique of controlling the image recording apparatus to stop notifying the error after the error has been notified for a predetermined time.